Tors
"You smell like a friend." -Tors, to Walker. James "Tors" O'Callaghan was a criminal, smuggler, engineer and Captain of the Rogues crew on the ships USS Member, Johnson and Roger during the 41st Century. Known for his sassy demeanour, strong poker face and near-obsession with illegal technology, Tors was one of the founding members of the Rogues crew, picked up on Earth by Captain Org and hired as the USS Turtle's Chief Engineer. Description Tors was below the average height for Human males, with pale white skin and bleach-blonde hair. In his final year, he had begun to develop a dark, slightly patchy beard. He sported an eyeOS patch over his left eye, and a yellow/black cybernetic right arm, both of which had been hacked by Tors, who reprogrammed them to better suit his needs. He almost always wore a black jacket with orange lining over his clothes, part of the uniform of the USS New York's engineering division. Biography USS New York James O'Callaghan was born on the USS New York in 4046 AFC, to two fairly rich parents. His childhood was as average as one's can be when living on a sterile, almost claustrophobic ship. It was during his teens that he began to realise he was a homosexual, causing a rift between him and his parents, who did not respect the young James' lifestyle. James eventually began studying to join the Engineering Division on board the New York. It was during his time at the starship's college he met Tellen Paris, at that point a fellow student studying to be a Doctor. The two got along well, which eventually led to a blossoming romance. The two began living together once they reached adulthood, as James was finally happy to get out of his parent's home. Engineering Division James was a good student, despite his proclivity for partying and recreational drugs. He excelled at his engineering exams, and was swiftly offered a job in the Engineering Division. He spent roughly four years working here, as Paris found his own work in the ships' Medical Division. During this time, however, James began to develop an interest in cybernetics. He designed schematics for his own, an arm and an eye-patch, eventually building them with help from his fellow transhumanist engineers. James also enlisted Paris to perform the surgery required to attach them, an event which caused the initial rift in the two's relationship. As it turned out, his new cybernetic parts were not enough to stop James' passion for technology, as he was soon arrested for smuggling outlawed technology to-and-from the New York. After some time in the ship's brig, James eventually made the decision to leave the New York altogether. He severed his relationship with Paris, an act which hurt both of them greatly, and while the New York was in the Sol System, he left. Los Angeles Finding himself on Earth, James soon became involved in the criminal activities there, knowing it was the fastest way to make money. He also quickly changed his name to 'Tors', both in part to not wanting to reveal his real identity to anyone he did business with, and due to his want to leave his past behind. Eventually, after tiring of working on Earth, he was offered a job by Captain Org of the USS Turtle. Major Relationships Caern The pilot of the USS Roger was one of the first people Tors met on board Org's crew, and the two became close after the original crew disbanded, leaving just the two of them to embark on new adventures. Having spent the better part of four years living together, the two often acted like an old married couple. Though Tors often berates his business partner, he trusted him implicitly. Elli Tors and Elli both found they had numerous things in common in the initial days of the original Rogues crew, and quickly became firm friends. They spent most of their time on Org's ship hiding away in the engine rooms smoking, or pulling pranks on the other members of the crew. Tors viewed Elli a little sister, and often thought of their time together fondly, during the time they were separated. Tellen Paris Tors almost fell in love with Paris at first sight, and most of their time at college was spent in each other's company. While Tors had a habit of thinking with his heart, Paris was much more logical, and the two complimented each other nicely. However, Tors' eventual descent into criminal activity caused a rift in their relationship that never fully recovered, at least until Tors found himself on the USS New York one last time.